This invention relates to fluorescent lamps, and, in particular, to a fluorescent lamp having an electrically non-conductive barrier layer over a transparent electrically conductive layer on the inner surface of the lamp envelope. The electrically conductive layer operates to lower the bulb wall surface resistance thereby reducing the voltage required for ignition of the fluorescent lamp. The electrically conductive layer typically comprises oxides of tin, antimony, cadmium, and indium, for example. However, such an electrically conductive layer that is unprotected from the lamp atmosphere tends to reduce lamp light output throughout the life of the lamp and discolors as the lamp ages. In addition, phosphor adherence problems may be encountered. It is known in the art that by providing a transparent non-electrically conductive barrier layer or film over the electrically conductive layer that these drawbacks are eliminated. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,153, dated June 29, 1976, issued to Milke et al., is disclosed such a fluorescent lamp having an electrically conductive coating and a protective coating therefor. The protective coating is a transparent layer or film of finely-divided powdered aluminum oxide coated on the electrically conductive coating and thin enough so as to be substantially transparent to the visible light emitted by the lamp. Another pertinent disclosure is set forth in Japanese Pat. No. 30,957/69 published Dec. 11, 1969.